be longing
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: KLAINE heavy from second chapter onwards: SEBASTIAN and SANTANA meet with Kurt and Blaine, to talk. How will Kurt and Blaine get over the old insecurities Sebastian has caused to stir? DREAMFILLER for MICHAEL, following the coffee shop scene released
1. No Room No Space For You To Break

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee.

**A/N:** So I asked myself what if those two actually sat down and talked, and Sebastian was willing to open up a little!

* * *

><p><strong>No Room No Space For You To Break<br>**

"Smythe, seriously what's wrong with you? You might have the Warblers at your feet now, like Blaine did – he did it without even trying might I add – but seriously, what are you trying to pull here? I can tell you are not that into Blaine. And games suck. They never turn out as you want them too. Trust me on that one. I Know!"

"Trust you? You must be dreaming. And why are you defending Blaine anyway?"

"Because I just don't get what is your problem here Smythe. You are clearly trying to break up Kurt and Blaine."

"And?" Sebastian replies with a cockish grin.

"Let me also tell you something you don't know yet. If you break those two up you are going to break so much more. You are going to break Kurt and…"

"Great, maybe that is exactly what I want."

"…and Blaine. You are going to break him too. Because those two, they have been through so much, alone and together, you cannot just swoop in there and replace either. They are not about sex. They are love. No one can replace that, but sadly that does not mean that no one can take it away. Don't do that to them."

Sebastian is quiet, so Santana talks on, "Why do you want Blaine anyway? The broken version, even fixed up will never be what you see when you spy on them in that coffee shop from afar. He is not the one for you. Him and Kurt are special. They are different in so many ways, but that is what makes them stronger."

Something must have cracked in Sebastian as Santana talked on, "I just want someone to understand, and from what I've heared Blaine would."

"Understand what?" Santana asks in a much quieter voice than before.

"My dad…"

"The lawyer."

"Yes, the lawyer," Sebastian takes a deep breath, "he hates me, hates my guts. Has as long as I can remember."

Santana thinks she knows the explanation but she gets, well, not exactly what she expects a moment later, "For being gay."

Sebastian lets out a scarily sad and artifical laugh, "HA! Maybe. I actually doN't know, since he never talks to me anyway. He actually hated on me long before I came out...so who knows."

"Either way Blaine is not the solution for that. And treating Kurt the way you do, SO is Not the solution for that. If you just…My grandma through me out, when I told her I am in love with a girl."

"It's not the same," Sebastian replies with a dry smile.

"I know…what I meant to say is, we all have experienced hate gay and straight. Us gay kids probably more, for it. We all know it isn't easy. But it can be easier when we learn to be there for each other."

"I don't know how to do that. I have been tossed around all over the globe growing up. I don't matter, I am just something that needs to be managed too, on top of their important businesses and their lives. I don't know how to belong. I never have."

Santana has no answer for that. But she will talk to Kurt and Blaine. Together they have a better shot at finding one, that Santana is sure of.


	2. Pining Away Without You

**A/N: **

...and then it suddenly felt like this story needed more, so darn, I am back, working on this instead of other things.

Would love feedback. Anyone for virtual cookies in thanks? Freshly imagined, I assure you.

Takers?

Must be all that talk of longing that makes me think of cookies, I long for those all the time.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Pining Away Without You<strong>

Santana does not know how she did it, but somehow they are all here, in one room.

With the way people are looking at each other though, she is not so certain anymore it was that brilliant an idea as it had presented itself to be in her mind.

But then again, it had not been the original plan at all to bring all of them here, not before she had talked to Kurt and Blaine alone.

Santana is rolling her eyes, really at herself, _But they don't need to know that_, so a moment later she goes back to glaring at all three of them, all the while thinking, _URGH! How did I get involved in this again? Oh, right, Smythe._

As Brittany walks back into Santana's room with drinks in hand, there is no mistaking the way in which all of Santana's face lights up instantly with a soft smile at seeing her girlfriend.

Brittany is placing the tray on Santana's desk when she is pulled into Santana's arms.

There are some spills as the glasses totter for a moment, but the two girls don't care already kissing deep, Brittany's hands on Santana's waist, pulling her closer, Santana's both on Brittany's cheeks.

Blaine would usually shift a little and let out a slightly uncomfortable cough to remind them they are not alone, not today.

Not right now, not with Sebastian and Kurt in the same room, a closed space, _Crap! How did I get myself into this. _His eyes keep wandering between the other two boys who are currently glaring at each other. Clearly both itching to say something or go at each other's throats, _More likely, actually! _Blaine thinks shuddering.

"Santana, please, stop kissing Brittany and tell us why we are here," Kurt snaps a second later, and Blaine flinches lightly at the icy tone, he knows is in part directed at himself.

_I have screwed up so much, I so deserve it, _Blaine thinks, but that does not change the fact that the stab he feels goes right to his heart. _Being with Kurt I had almost forgotten what misery feels like. _

And he has screwed up, big time, but much worse to Blaine, Kurt apparently has chosen to ignore anything is wrong at all, well he had those last days. Blaine is not sure what this here is right now. Blaine is sure though that Kurt treating him as usual, loving and caring and, _WAHH, just URGH!_… "THIS is driving me insane Kurt!"

"Dolphin, why are you shouting?" Brittany, eyes wide, asks turning to Blaine as she moves to link hands with Santana.

But Blaine is focused on Kurt, "Love," a snort from Sebastian interrupts him and Blaine turns his head for a moment to glare at him, "You stay out of this. The first thing I do when I get home is erase you from all my online contact lists."

Blaine lets out a deep sigh then turns his attention back to Kurt, "Love, I am _so sorry_."

"I don't want you _to be sorry_." Kurt's reply is short and simple, and that is why Blaine distrusts it.

_If this whole situation is anything it so isn't simple._

"I _am, sorry_ though, and I wish you would let it out, please, just…I cannot take it anymore. I have been so STUPID and you are nothing but sweet to me. I get it Kurt, I deserve to torture myself over this. It hurts so much to know, and believe me I do, that I have hurt you like that. I need you to allow me to try and apologize please. This is killing me." Blaine adds a moment later, voice that cared a slight desperation before now shaking and broken, "This can't kill us."

Then the tears come, and with them only a split second later Kurt's arms around him.

Blaine hugs Kurt around the waist and buries his face, still crying, in Kurt's shoulder.

"I am so sorry, Love."

"I forgive you Blaine." There is silence for a moment then, "I did not know what to do. I can't control who you are friends with. I don't want our relationship to be that anyway, never have. I am fine with picking out a bowtie for you from time to time, you know. Your friends are, well, your friends," Blaine nods into Kurt's shoulder, so Kurt goes on, "I just, I thought if I ignore it, I know it would not be a solution. But at least it would allow me to be with you a little longer. I was so sure I would lose you I did not mean for it to upset you, I did not realize you thought I was ignoring it all to have you torture yourself over it. I really din't. It hadn't even corssed my mind. Yes, I was upset for a while, but more scared I am losing you, to him, over him."

Blaine looks up and connects eyes with Kurt's, whoes are full of tears now too as Kurt chokes out, "Please tell me I haven't…lost you."

Blaine grabbing Kurt's face with both hands is staring into Kurt's eyes with such intensity, demanding his attention so fully, that Kurt knows whatever is said next, there will be no room for doubt, discussion or change in it.

Kurt swallows hard, well, he tries, but there is _that stupid lump_ in his throat.

_Your eyes are so soft, so warm, home, I can't lose you, oh please tell me I haven't lost you, _Kurt can feels his whole body aching with fear.

Blaine's voice is just as soft, as warm and full of love, "I have been looking for you forever."

And this time it is Kurt who buries himself in Blaine's embrace, his face in the crook of Blaine's neck, placing a soft-lipped kiss in the one spot that only he knows drives Blaine crazy, and Blaine has to smile wide at the intimate gesture that means so much more than anyone else in the room knows.

As Kurt and Blaine kiss, a kiss that is quickly deepened by both boys, Brittany moves to rest her head on Santana's left shoulder and whispers, "You know, Tana, I have heard dolphins don't mate for life. I think that isn't true."

Santana turns her head to the left and smiling places a kiss into Brittany's hair, "I think you are right Brittany. And either way, there are exceptions to everything."

It is only now that Santana notices the door to her room is standing wide open. She is sure Brittany had closed it before. Then she notices more.

"Sebastian is gone."

* * *

><p>AN:

If you want to know what in my imagination is going on with Sebastian, and how the whole Klaine and Sebastian chaos will play out, just let me know. I think I have one or two more chapters for this in me.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Just LikeAlone

**A/N: **Last part I think. I hope you enjoyed reading. Reviews are always loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Just Like...Alone<br>**

When they find him Sebastian is sitting in the parking lot, next to his car, leaning his back against the door.

He is also crying.

His car keys are lying somewhere beside him on the floor. Sebastian must have been shaking too hard to actually use them to open the lock.

Everyone is surprised when it is Kurt who reacts first and gets to his knees, "Hey."

Blaine is sure Kurt has never before sounded so caring when talking to the no longer so new Warbler.

"Just talk to us," Kurt says resting a hand on Sebastian's shoulder. He shies away from the touch.

"I bet Santana has blabbed to you already anyway," Sebastian replies, sounding bitter and distrusting more than anything.

Taking a step closer Blaine explains, "No she actually hasn't. So why don't you tell us."

And for a moment Kurt has to go back to fighting that impulse again. The one that is telling him to just grab Sebastian, shove him into the cold metal of the car and…but no, that is not Kurt. _That's not me. Even with the way Sebastian is looking at Blaine. Again!" _Kurt takes a deep breath to calm himself down.

Blaine is still just standing there, looking down at them. Sebastian looking up meeting his gaze when he says, "There is no way to just…I can't make sense of it myself. All I know," he whispers into his own chest, head hanging, "all I know is, I want what I can see in you." Looking over at Kurt he adds, "Between you."

And somehow this takes away a lot of the anger Kurt had been carrying around with him, directed at Sebastian, ever since they first met.

"I thought if I got you Blaine, I'll…I'd…Kurt looks so DAMN happy with you. I thought if only I had you I could be that happy." There is a pause and a deep sigh and then, "The Warblers, Your Warblers, both of yours, they did not just, never just talk about you, Blaine. They talk as much about you, Kurt. Especially about how happy Blaine makes you. Even after all you have been through, HE, can still make you happy."

"That's not how it works though," Blaine interjects, holding out a hand for Kurt to take, helping him back to his feet as their palms meet.

"It isn't?" Sebastian asks, eyes full of confusion.

"No, it isn't me. Or him. Not alone. We make each other happy," Blaine says leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to a smiling Kurt's lips.


End file.
